Jake Martin
Jake Martin is currently a Senior (grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. A childhood friend of Clare's who has recently resurfaced, Jake is confident, steady, and a good eater. He has done a lot of renovation work with his dad, and his observant and understated sense of humor helps him to mesmerize girls. He is friends with Drew Torres, Owen Milligan, Katie Matlin, Marisol Lewis, Eli Goldsworthy, Jenna Middleton, Alli Bhandari, and Mo Mashkour. He was formerly in a relationship with his step-sister, Clare Edwards. He's also the step-brother of Darcy Edwards. He is portrayed by Justin Kelly. Character History Season 11 ' '''In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], Jake is first seen walking down the hallway looking for his class. Later that day he and his father, Glen Martin, visit the Edwards' household for dinner, and he expresses an interest in Alli when he first sees her. During dinner, Clare suggests that she and Jake go to Above the Dot, so that she could introduce him to all of her friends, as he is a new student at Degrassi. Clare introduces him to Sadie, Dave, Alli, K.C., and Eli. He asks Clare if they should make out to make Eli jealous, and she gives him a look before walking away. He has a conversation with Adam and Eli, while Clare stares at them. When Clare begins to have a scene, he tries to calm her down, but then takes her outside. He yells at Clare when they walk back to her house, telling her that she needs the closure, not Eli, and to move on. Jake kisses her, and the next day, Clare tells Alli that he is a good kisser. In 'Cry Me A River (1),' Jake is seen setting up an Orienteering booth at the Clubs Fair when Alli says that Clare should join (referring to the Jake and Clare kiss in 'LoveGame). Clare then exclaims that she is not interested and that she and Jake were a one time thing. In '''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Jake and Clare are seen standing in the foyer and talking to each other before walking away together, when Eli has his meltdown. In Should've Said No (1), Clare walks in on Jake working in her kitchen without his shirt on, leaving her flustered. The next day, Jake is back at her house doing renovations in the kitchen and tells her about it being awkward when his parents started dating again after their divorce. Clare soon after kisses him. The next day, Katie is interviewing him for the Degrassi Daily for a profile on new students. At lunch, Clare is talking with Katie, and Katie confides in her that she and Jake are going out to a movie night together. This discovery creates tension between Jake and Clare, now knowing that Jake doesn't do committed relationships. She invites him over to her house after school, and they decide to be friends with benefits and seal it with a kiss. In Should've Said No (2), '''Jake and Clare are'' ''crazy about each other, and he tells her that he likes their "casual relationship". He offers to cancel his date with Katie, and Clare likes the idea. Later on, Clare finds her parents' divorce papers and discovers that her father cheated on her mother''. She tells Jake to go out with Katie because she feels that their relationship is no longer casual. Jake is seen looking devastated ''and jealous when Clare goes to movie night with Liam, leading him to follow Clare and Liam to the corridor. Jake eventually decides to be Clare's boyfriend, but must keep their relationship a secret because their parents are dating. In '''U Don't Know (2), Jake and Clare are talking about how they should tell their parents at Little Miss Steaks when Imogen and Eli come over. After an awkward moment Eli leaves. The next day, Jake joins Drama Club as the new contractor to get some extra credit. It is revealed that Eli still has feelings for Clare and considers Jake an enemy. Eli implies to Imogen that he will try something. In Lose Yourself (1), Jake is walking Clare to class when he tells her that he is working on the school play. He later jokes that he needs something else to do besides her, before leaving. He is later shown hanging lights, from the top of an unsteady scaffolding, which Clare volunteers to hold still after Jake teases her about how safe the scaffolding is. When Clare confronts Eli about possibly trying to hurt Jake, Eli says that Jake will be "out of the picture soon enough" before laughing and walking away, worrying Clare. In''' Lose Yourself (2), Jake is asked by Eli to be Fritz during a read-through of Love Roulette. After Clare comes clean about what really happened, Jake tells her that he doesn't believe the play Eli wrote. He hands her the draft for her to read. Jake also tells Clare that he thinks Eli is weird due to the fact that he wears eyeliner and writes plays. In '''Extraordinary Machine (1), Jake arrives at Degrassi and kisses Clare; Eli and Bullfrog see it. When Eli reveals that Fritz has been changed to Jack, everyone looks at Jake, knowing that Jack is based on him. Jake comes up to Eli with the newest version of Love Roulette in his hands and says that he joined the play to build sets and he ended up with a role and now a character based on him. He tells Eli that he knows that the play is about his relationship with Clare and that he's tried to be cool with it. But now with the Jack character, Jake loses his cool and tells Eli that he's crossing a line and that the play will not impress Clare. Eli, trying to get in Jake's head, tells him that Clare's already impressed and that all Clare is thinking about while she rides in Jake's truck is how much she loves his play. Jake then tells Eli to stop messing with Clare's head and asks Eli, "Haven't you put her through enough?" Jake tells Eli that he's lost it and he needs help. Eli then fires Jake, and Jake throws out Love Roulette, saying to Eli, "Good luck finding replacement." Jake had told Clare that Eli had fired him. When Clare is interviewing Eli at The Dot, Jake walks into The Dot, once Jake touches Clare's shoulder, Eli can't focus. Jake is there waiting for Clare to finish so they can go on their date. When Eli loses his cool and screams at Clare, Jake comes over and asks if everything's okay. When Eli says he can't do the interview, he and Clare walk off with their arms around each other. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Jake comes up to Clare after she's written her article on the play and asks her what she thought of the ending. Clare tells him that she doesn't think Eli will ever be done re-writing Love Roulette and she's just happy to be done covering and they can go their separate ways. Jake seems happy by this news and tells her it's about time. Jake tells Clare that he'll see her at lunch and kisses her. In Don't Panic (1), Jake and Eli become project partners in History class. However, Jake isn't to happy about it since Eli tried to break-up him and Clare. Even though Eli apologized to Jake about it, Jake states that apology won't cut it. Later on he and Clare hit a rough patch after they fight about spending time together. In Dead and Gone (1), Jake finds out that his dad and Helen are getting married, however, he has to keep it a secret from Clare. While having a dinner, Helen reveals to Clare that she and Glen are getting married. Jake is okay with it while Clare isn't. Clare tells them she and Jake have been dating since probably when they got together and later leaves. In Dead and Gone (2), Jake breaks-up with Clare at prom. He later goes to the cabin for the summer until the wedding. In Nowhere to Run, he comes back for the wedding and tries to get back together with Clare. She angrily rejects him. He tries to throw a party down at the cabin and ends up kissing Alli. Clare finds them and runs off into the woods. When she comes back he pins the situation on Alli and they get back together. {C In Underneath It All, Jake is seen talking to Drew and Owen about his new living arrangements with Clare. He then tells Clare that the guys thought they were doing other things since they live together. So Clare tells him that they should talk later about sex. Later that day, Jake is given a pop quiz from a magazine to see if they are "emotionally" ready for sex. Instead of taking it seriously, he starts to jokes about it and tells Clare that she will "feel it" when she's ready to have sex. In return, Clare says she doesn't "feel it" and leaves. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Jake encourages Jenna to try something new with her music, and not fake emotions in her writing. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Jake warns Jenna that KC might not like her new song, and tells her its obvious who's it about. He introuduces her at the coffee house, and watches her talk to KC after the show. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Jake invites his "new girl" Jenna over for dinner on his birthday, which causes Clare to snap. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Jake decides to investigate Clare's new living arrangements. In Smash Into You (2), Clare gives Adam one of Jake's most stylish shirts for his date. In Hollaback Girl (1), Jake is partnered with Mo in science class and Mo tells him his troubles about Marisol. In Hollaback Girl (2), Jake is seen coming out of his truck and is approached by a depressed Mo. Jake gives a solution to Mo's problem. Later, the two are decorating a stripp club. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he gives Clare, Alli, and Jenna advice about Eli. In''' Gives You Hell (1), Jake, Marisol, and Mo all go over to Katie's to play a board game, though Jake did not know that Marisol intended him to be a rebound for Katie. Jake and Katie are on good terms, and as soon as Marisol and Mo leave the room, Katie kisses him. However, she begins to cry over Drew while kissing Jake, which leads him to comment that he feels slightly used. To help Katie get over Drew, he takes her to Drew's house so that she can egg it, and receive her closure. However, Katie notices Bianca's car in front of the house, and eggs her car instead. Really getting into it, she kicks off Bianca's left wing mirror, essentially damaging her car. Jake hurries her along after she knocks the part off, so that they wouldn't get caught. In '''Say It Ain't So (1), he is first seen with Marisol and Mo watching them prepare for their college surveys. He laughs at them and how they'll be spending their time when Katie walks in and he notices her new hairstyle. The two bicker about how he isn't making college plans to make a 'green' difference in the world and Marisol tells the two to kiss already. When he is in the truck with his dad, he talks about eco-friendly plans for a project that they're working on and the future name-change of the company. When his father tells him he needs to finish school before anything, he reminds his father what goes in what bin. At school, we watches Luke pass by and toss a soda can into the trash bin and tells him to pick it up. Luke takes it out of the can, tosses it at him, and begins to walk away when Jake pushes him. The two start to fight when Ms. Oh comes and breaks them up and gives them detention. In detention, he watches Luke try to flirt with Katie who states that Jake is her boyfriend to shut him up. The pair leave the room to go to the roof where Jake talks about all the eco-friendly things that could be placed up there and is encouraged by Katie. In Say It Ain't So (2), he is first seen proposing his idea for Degrassi to have a green roof to Simpson with Katie. When Simpson says he's on board, he lies that his dad will be apart of the project and just wants to prove that he can take this career into his own hands without help. He and Katie begin working on the sprinkler systems and right away, it goes off on him. He keeps trying to stop it but doesn't know how and Katie suggests that they call his father which he rejects. He tries placing a bucket over the sprinkler which ultimately sets the one of next to Katie. Cold and frustrated, she tells him that they need to call his dad or the project will fail. He calls but it goes to voicemail. Later on, he is seen leaving the school with Glen and he has solved the problem. Glen tells him he didn't even have the right utilities and that the roof wouldn't even be able to support a garden. Jake says he just wants to prove that he can get into the career on his own and his father tells him he doesn't need to prove it, just needs to finish school first. The two then hug. In Closer to Free (1), he is seen working around the school's plants while Jenna sings. He walks by and smiles as she says "Jake can't hear me because I'm not a tomato." Trivia *His name was originally supposed to be Noah Bradley, but the writers changed it to Jake Martin because Justin Kelly had already played a character named Noah in The Latest Buzz. *The last time Jake and Clare saw each other, before LoveGame, he threw a dead frog at her. *He is in the Orienteering club. *Jake loves to wear plaid. He usually wears it over his uniform shirt. *He eats dark and light chicken. *Jake was the second guy who Clare had a sensual dream about; the first was Declan. *He was friends with benefits with Clare for some time until Clare found her parents' divorce papers about why they were fighting. *He was the set builder for the school play Love Roulette. *Jake is one of three guys to kissClare EdwardsClare in his first episode. The first was Wesley, and the third was Liam. *His Twitter. *Jake and Clare are the first couple to date and be step siblings at the same time. *Jake was the first guy to have more than one relationship with Clare. The second was Eli. *He is the second guy that Clare liked who kissed Alli, the first was K.C. Quotes Season 11 *(To Clare about Alli): "Hey, Clare. Who's your friend?" (first line) *(To Clare): "Let's make out. I bet it would really make your ex jealous." *(To Clare): "And...scene." *(To Clare): "Just...shut up for a sec." ''-- LoveGame'' ---- *Jake: "What'd she think you'll do?" Clare: "...Homework." *(To Clare): "I didn't know I had an audience." *Jake: "I don't want to force you." Clare: "Oh. shut up!" ''-- Should've Said No (1)'' ---- *(To Clare about the python): "He is just jealous that I get to kiss you, and he doesn't." *Clare: "Maybe we should just stay friends." Jake: "I don't think that's gonna work." ''-- Should've Said No (2)'' ---- *(To Clare about the Drama work): "You know, I'm glad I finally found something I like doing at Degrassi. (he kisses her) You know... besides you." ''-- Lose Yourself (1)'' ---- *(To Clare about Eli): "He's weird! He wears eyeliner, and writes plays." ''-- Lose Yourself (2)'' ---- *(To Eli): "Stop messing with Clare's head. Haven't you put her through enough?" ''-- Extraordinary Machine (1)'' ---- *(To Clare about her laughing after Summer and Cash are arrested): "I'd slap you out of it, but unfortunately, my hands are ziplocked at the moment." (Laughs) ''-- Not Ready To Make Nice (2)'' ---- *(To Mo) "Get as in get, or get as in... get?" ''-- Hollaback Girl (1)'' ---- *(To Mo) "They look like strippers." ''-- Hollaback Girl (2)'' Season 12 *Jenna: "Okay, so if a guy doesn't bring up a past kiss, does it mean he's not interested?" Jake: "If he's interested, he'll kiss her again." *Clare: "Shouldn't said people talk first?" Jake: "No, no, no. No talking, he'll come to you. Does said guy favor the color black?" Clare: "Out!" Relationships *Clare Edwards **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Should've Said No (2) (1113) ***Break Up: Dead and Gone (2) '(1129) ****Reason: Clare's mom and Jake's dad were getting married, and Jake felt it would have been worse if they broke up later. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Nowhere to Run (2) (1131) ***Break Up: Underneath It All (1133) ****Reason: Jake rejected Clare before they had sex, and Clare thought they should break up because it was bound to happen eventually. Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Seniors Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 12 Category:Siblings Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Seniors Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 12 Category:Siblings